Scream Season 3 (IDEA)
by Necrochasm
Summary: Basically this is just my own story based on the characters from MTV's Scream! I do not own any of the characters, nor the main story behind this fanfiction. I'm simply a fan writing my own ideas down. Hope you enjoy! Still working the main story right now, very far into it, lots of death, lots of suspicion. But I thought I'd upload the opening scene. Let me know What you think!


**Scream Season 3**

 **Chapter One: Opening scene.**

 **"It's not over yet"**

 **I do not own the rights to the Scream tv series from MTV, nor do I own the characters seen in Scream. I am simply using the names, and characters for a fanfiction written by me. Scenes and characters from this fancfiction may be from the TV series HOWEVER I do not own them in any way.**

 **Basically this is just me writing down an idea that I personally had for season 3.**

Two weeks after the events during which the killer was revealed o be Kieran. Opens to Emma and Audrey at night, having coffee, in the middle of their conversation. "So is your dad still letting you come tomorrow?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I cant wait to finally get the Hell out of here. This place has too many bad memories." Audrey said, while fiddling with a necklace. Sipping her coffee, Emma replied "I know the feeling, I think it would do us some good to get a new start. Put all this behind us...Should have done that last year...I just can't believe..this whole time it was him, I mean there are too many questions, I mean what about Rachael. You said it yourself, you were with Piper the night she died, and.." "Em. It's over. Lets just get on with our lives...Kieran must hav-" Audrey was cut off and a look of terror shot across her face when from inside the building across the street she could see someone in a Brandon James mask watching them, "Emma. The window." Emma looked behind her and saw the figure watching them, just in time for them to hide behind a curtain. "I'm calling 911.." Emma said as she reached for her pocket. "NO! Em you know what happens when they get involved." Audrey explained. "If this is another killer hes counting on us to go in there alone. Plus don't you think he would have called us by now to gloat or something?" She said as she called 911. Audrey went to her car and grabbed a crowbar from her trunk. "We end this. NOW." She said as she stomped over to the building. "Audrey stop!" Emma yelled as she ran to catch up. "Emma I'm tired of running. We cannot let this rule our lives!" She said as she walked to the door.

Swinging open the door, they looked to see a dimly lit room and a light flickering above. It was an apartment building. The two of them walked together and began ascending the stairwell until she got to a door that was cracked open. She could hear voices from inside. Emma opened the door and could see someone in a Brandon James mask standing at the other side of the room. Audrey threw her crowbar at the figure and before she could run she saw that it fell over. "What the Hell?" She said. "What the actual fuck dude, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my...Oh my god you...you're Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen!" A male voice said from sitting at a computer. Audrey walked stormed in and picked up her crowbar. "Why the Hell do you have this?" she yelled as she pointed at the Brandon James costume on the mannequin that was now on the floor. "Uh dude, calm down its a replica. The masks are all over Ebay, and the raincoat..well those you can get anywhere." He said, nervous of Audrey holding the crowbar up defensively. "I'm Jason...I'm doing a report for college on the Lakewood killings...I mean, would you guys let me quote you for this, i mean.. I know the last reporter you guys dealt with kinda.." He nervously spoke only to be interrupted by Emma. "Do you think our lives are a something to joke and tell stories about?" She yelled "Not joki..." He began to say "Shut up! So what, you just decided to try and scare us by putting on the costume?" "Excuse me?" He asked, hands still in the air. "We saw you in the window. Do you think this is a game?" Audrey said. "Dude I don't know what you are talking about, I just got the costume last night, I'm doing a raid right now and..." he began to say as he pointed to his television. "BULLSHIT!" Audrey yelled. "How about we call the police on you for harassment?" She said. Emmas phone rang, it was her mother. "Yeah mom?...No were coming we will be there in a minute" She said. "We have to go Audrey my moms down there waiting for us." "Stay the HELL away from us. Don't talk to us. And don't even look at us. Also FYI, I AM calling the police." She yelled, pointing the crowbar at him. "Audrey lets just get out of here." Emma said as she stormed out the door. "And get rid of that damn costume" She yelled as they both left.

"Ho-ly-shit." Jason said as he got back on his XBOX. After a few minutes of gaming he began doing dishes and got on his computer and began typing on his word document with the title of "The Lakewood Six" as the file name. He typed his entire encounter with Emma and Audrey. During the typing a knock was heard on his door. Jason walked to his door and found it cracked open. He opened it only to find nobody there, and a note that simply read "Our lives are no joke." Scribbled in sharpie. He smiled as if playing it off as a joke, and walked back to his desk. As he walked he continued past his desk to see the damage Audrey had done to his Brandon James costume, Seeing no damage he chuckled and began to walk away, only to see in the corner of his eye, the mannequin was on the floor wearing no costume. He looked back at the supposed Brandon James mannequin with wide eyes, but before he could speak or _scream,_ his throat was quickly slit by the assailant wearing the costume.

Jason fell to the ground gagging and gurgling blood as it pooled onto the floor, as the killer stepped over him and walked to the computer. With a gloved hand the killer deleted the document and his report. And initiated a hard reset of his computer. Walking over to Jason, the killer stopped above him and tilted his or her head silently watching Jason bleed out. As Jasons vision blurred he could only see the killer reach down and grab him.

Cut to black with the Scream logo and the scream sound effect.

 **Well. What do you guys think? I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I'm really having fun writing this! So far I'm already aware of who will be dying in this very long story, and who the killer might be.**


End file.
